Amor Real
by Ana de brower
Summary: SongFic Él no ha muerto como todos lo pensaban. Él todavia esta enamorado de Ella. Pero Ella lo quiere? Despues de tantos anos? Él le dira lo que el siente? Pd: Este SongFic pasa en tiempo actual. Please dejen acias


**Amor Real**

Un joven rubio muy apuesto fue a dar un paseo en su jardín de rosas. Él estaba recordando todos los bellos momentos, aunque fueron pocos, que paso con su querida pecosa. Fue al portal de las rosas y recordó con melancolía su reencuentro con su lloroncita.

-Fue aquí que te conocí y también…

**Que contigo fue que aprendí**

**Que existe el Amor Real**

**Que tú eres el ángel que Dios**

**Me envió para amar**

**Existe el Amor Real**

-Candy…- Suspiro el joven rubio.

Anthony, después de su accidente de caballo quedo invalido y no ha querido presentarse ante su familia para decirle que no había muerto como ellos los pensaba. No ha querido decir que estaba vivo para que no que los Andrew no lo consideran un invalido que no sabe hacer nada y tampoco que Candy se quede con él por lastima. Cuando ya podía caminar, correr y saltar, se enteró que Candy estaba enamorada de Terry. Él no quiso interferir en la relación de su pecosa y la del actor. Pero ahora Candy no tenía ninguna relación con el actor y Anthony reapareció en la sociedad completamente sano y aún más enamorado por Candy pero él le quiso dar tiempo para curar su herida a causa de su separación con Terry para que ella regresaba a él por amor, por amor y nada más.

**Si has tenido un día gris**

**Tienes mi teléfono**

**Llámame que te hare sonreír**

**Si no te ha ido bien en el trabajo**

**Solo envíame un texto**

**Si quieres te invito a salir**

De repente el celular de Anthony suena. Lo saca de su bolsillo de su pantalón y ve el número de teléfono. Él sonríe ¡es ella!

-¡Hola pecosa!- Dijo con alegría

-Hola Anthony- Respondió Candy triste

-¿Que pasa Candy?- Pregunto él muy preocupado

-Me…despidieron del trabajo.-

-Pero… ¿Por qué?-

-No se.-

Anthony noto que Candy estaba al bordo de las lágrimas.

-No te preocupes Candy. ¿Quieres salir de paseo conmigo para desahogarte?-

-No creo que sea buena idea Anthony.-

-Te va a hacer bien, te lo prometo.-

-Está bien. ¿A dónde vamos?-

Anthony quedo pensativo unos segundos y luego le dice…

**Vamos a la playa**

**Caminemos junto en la arena**

**Habla conmigo quiero ayudarte en tus problemas**

**Y mi guitara llevare para cantarte algo**

**Yo solo quiero mirarte y hacerte saber**

**Que siempre aquí estaré para ti**

**Que mi felicidad es mirar tu rostro sonreír**

-De acuerdo. Ven a buscarme a las dos.-

-Ahí estaré.-

-Gracias Anthony.-

-Es un placer Dulce Candy.-

Anthony colgó su celular y se sintió feliz.

-Al fin tengo mi oportunidad para decirte lo cuanto que te amo y…

**Que contigo fue que aprendí**

**Que existe el Amor Real**

**Que tú eres el ángel que Dios**

**Me envió para amar**

**Existe el Amor Real**

Candy colgó su celular y se sintió sumamente dichosa. Anthony la había invitado a dar un paseo en la playa.

-No he querido decirte pero me gustas mucho y te amo con todo mi ser y mi alma. No he podido olvidarte ni sacarte de mi vida ni de mi mente. Anthony, quiero decirte que…

**En mis pensamientos te echo de menos**

**Sobre todo en ese día te sol**

**Y me preguntaba**

**¿Qué estarás haciendo?**

**¿Si me puedes buscar a las dos?**

El rubio se apresuró para vestirse y se subió en su Mercedes Benz para buscar a Candy. Cuando estaba al frente de su pequeña casa, ella ya estaba allí esperándolo. Venia vestida con una camiseta verde, unos jeans apretados, unos aretes verde muy bonito pero a la vez muy sencillos y un par de sandalias para caminar en la arena. La pecosa se acercó al auto y los dos se miraron intensamente a los ojos

-¡Hola!- Se exclamaron los dos y luego soltaron unas cuantas carcajadas. Anthony bajo de su auto y le dio un beso en la mejilla de su querida pecosa y como todo un galán le abrió la puerta para que ella pudiera entrara en él. Anthony se metió de nuevo en su auto y lo arranco. El rubio miro a Candy y luego le dice.

-Entonces…

**Vamos a la playa**

**Caminemos junto en la arena**

**Habla conmigo quiero ayudarte en tus problemas**

**Y mi guitara llevare para cantarte algo**

**Yo solo quiero mirarte y hacerte saber**

**Que siempre aquí estaré para ti**

**Que mi felicidad es mirar tu rostro sonreír**

-Anthony…-Dijo Candy alegremente porque ahora sabe que puede contar sobre el apoyo de Anthony en cualquier problema que ella puede tener.

-Te amo tanto pecosa.-

-Yo…- La pecosa fue interrumpida por un dedo masculino que se posó sobre sus labios.

-Shhhht…Me lo dirás allá.-

Candy asintió de la cabeza y cerro sus ojos disfrutando que el viento golpeaba suavemente su rostro y de la cercanía de su Anthony. Llegaron a una playa pequeña pero muy romántica. Bajaron del Mercedes Benz y se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a caminar en la arena. Anthony paro de caminar y atrajo a Candy hacia él. La pecosa se refugió en los brazos del rubio. Anthony tomo la barbilla de su pecosa para que ella lo pudiera ver a los ojos. Acerco sus labios sobre el rostro de Candy. Le dio un beso en la mejilla pero lo dio muy cerca de los labios rojos de su pequeña.

-Te amo pecosa y quiero que sepas…

**Que contigo fue que aprendí**

**Que existe el Amor Real**

**Que tú eres el ángel que Dios**

**Me envió para amar**

**Hacerte saber que siempre aquí estaré para ti**

**Que mi felicidad es mirar tu rostro sonreír**

-Anthony, también quiero que sepas…

**Que contigo fue que aprendí que**

**Existe el Amor Real**

**Que tú eres el ángel que Dios**

**Me envió para amar**

-Te amo Candy.-

-Te amo Anthony.-

Y sellaron esa declaración de amor con un beso apasionado y jurándose amor hasta la eternidad.

Fin.


End file.
